The Founder's Adoption
by Tilaliastorm
Summary: When Harry's twin is mistaken as the BWL, Harry is sent to an orphanage, where the Founders find out who he is, and what he will be able to do. Growing up with Hermione, what will happen when they officially join the Hogwarts students? T for future event.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: My first Harry Potter fanfic. If I say that this is AU, you can't chastise me on it being completely unrelated. This is AU. **

**DISCLAIMER! **

**The Founder's Adoption  
><strong>

**Chapter 1**

** The First Adoption**

"_To Andrew Potter! The Boy-Who-Lived!"_

All over magical Britain, every witch and wizard celebrated the impossible magical feat accomplished by what must be the new savior of the wizarding world.

But in the Potter's house, far away in Godric's Hollow, a hasty decision was made.

"Harry needs his own life, he needs to grow up outside of the shadow his brother will always cast over him. The twin of the Boy-Who-Lived will be a sentence to everlasting overcast. And Andrew will always be training…," Dumbledore told the determined Lily Potter.

"He's a squib, and a mighty disgrace to the Potter family. The twin of the Boy-Who-Lived, a squib! The Prophet would be all over us in seconds. Better to say that he went missing… or never existed in the first place. We didn't advertise the fact we had too much…" Lily pondered.

"If that's your decision—"

"It is."

"Then I'll take him to an orphanage in London. When Andrew's eleven and at Hogwarts, you could readopt him and get him to forgo his inheritance. It's a shame that he was the firstborn."

He took the young child in his arms, acknowledging the lightning-bolt scar, which he determined as where Andrew had rebounded the curse off of his brother.

Yes, Dumbledore thought. The boy-who-lived must grow up alone.

And he left the house with a crack of apparition.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"We might as well begin the tradition now, Helga. The boy needs us and our guidance. He's no squib, I honestly have no clue on how that old bat thought he was. He's such a powerful wizard, and I have seen what he and his witch will become," Rowena Ravenclaw reasoned.

They were currently living in the Founder's Tower, a part of Hogwarts but protected by a very powerful Fidelius charm, one only the three remaining founders knew the location of. There they had lived for the past 1000 years, thanks to Rowena's extreme talent in alchemy, which helped her make a sorcerer's stone.

After Salazar Slytherin had left the school with the knowledge of Horcruxes, the Stone had been created so the remaining founders could protect their student should he ever return. One by one, however, they found the need to disappear into the Tower, where they would simply watch, not teach. They saw the headmasters grow old, some manipulative, like the current one, some always looking out for everyone and their well being. Like one that they haven't seen in nearly two hundred years.

But now Rowena could tell that the baby wizard from her vision needed them. "I saw it, Helga. We have to raise and teach the children, or Hogwarts will fall, even wit hour help."

"Are you sure, Row? I mean, they're only one and two! We can't teach them much until they are of age!" Helga protested.

"And this is when I tell you that these children aren't even normal in that sense. If we raise them starting now, then they will be much more mature when the time comes."

"Alright," Helga sighed. "I do miss interacting with children. Godric will find this ever so amusing, anyway. So where are we going, and who exactly are we looking for?"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Hello, I'm looking to adopt a young boy here, recently arrived, if possible," Godric requested roughly.

He wasn't in the best of moods. Late last night, Helga and Rowena decided to adopt a young boy and girl, practically babies, so they could train them. To the rest of the wizarding world, he was supposed a squib. to Rowena's mind, he was going to save Hogwarts when they couldn't in the future, along with his witch. Of course, they made this decision while _he_ was asleep, so he had just learned this morning that he had to go to Sunny Days Orphanage with Rowena to pick him up. He scowled some more, bothered by the disturbingly unusual muggle outfits said witch had dragged him off to buy before arriving.

Normally when they went out into the muggle world, which they did to buy food, necessary supplies, etc., they could wear a simple coat or sweater over their robes and no one would be the wiser.

"We don't want to alarm the boy!" Helga had protested. So now he was decked out in a muggle dress shirt and jeans at 8 0' clock in the morning next to an anxious witch, talking to a perky muggle about adopting a boy he had known about for a hour. It was just like Rowena and Helga to go off and make decisions without him. Not his fault that he was asleep! The bright side to this was that he would be able to raise a son. He always wanted to be a father.

"Yes, a young boy was just admitted here last night, would like to see him?" The orphanage lady, who's name was apparently Meirelle, asked brightly.

"Of course!" Rowena exclaimed, beaming beside him.

Meirelle disappeared behind a curtain towards the orphanage dorms, motioning for them to stay where they were.

"So who is his witch exactly? Do you even know where to find her? And what do you even mean by 'his' witch?" Godric pressed. He had been trying to pry more information out of Rowena every time they were away from muggles since they dropped the bomb on him. She had simply dragged him out of the tower, telling him they needed to run an errand, then told him while on the muggle subway. The witch was extremely stubborn when in the muggle world. 'When in the muggle world, do as the muggles do.' she would say.

"Not telling, yes, and not telling," Rowena sighed. She was getting tired of Godric's constant interrogation. You would think after a thousand years of living together that he would get the hint when she didn't want to talk. That being said, she was greatly relieved when Meirelle came back with the adorable baby wizard before the oaf next to her could fire off another round.

"this is Harry Potter. He was left here late last night wrapped in a blanket, along with a letter stating his name and birthday," the woman said, bouncing the giggling baby boy in her arms. He had messy jet black hair, emerald green eyes, and a lightning bolt scar in the middle of his forehead.

"Oh Merlin, Godric, he's adorable!" Rowena cooed, taking the little boy in her arms when Meirelle offered him.

"I'm Hawwy!" Harry said, beaming at Rowena. "He's the one?" Godric asked, his eyes softening at the sight of the innocent smile on the young wizard's face. Meirelle looked hopeful.

"Hes the one. Definitely," Rowena determined. "Hello Harry, do you want to come home with us? Do you want to be our son?" she asked, looking back at him.

"Be my mummy?"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"What do you mean, a squib?" James Potter yelled at his sobbing wife.

"Dumbledore said so! He said that he felt no magic within Harry's core!" she told him.

"Well then. Well then it's best that we got rid of him. A disgrace to have the Boy-Who-Lived's brother a squib. Did he say where he was putting him?"James decided.

"Some Orphanage in London, Sunny Days, I think," Lily said quietly.

"Good. We'll know if he's magical or not by the time he turns eleven, if he gets a Hogwarts letter. By then Andrew will be off t school, so even if he is a squib, then we can adopt him back."

"Whatever for?"

"He's still our son, Lils. The public just won't rest if they find out now. Best it be left alone until this has all settled down a tad bit."

"And this is why I love you."

**My first Harry Potter fanfic, first chapter done! Any advice, anything you want to happen, just click the little review button down there and tell me! Not sure how serious of a fic this will be just yet, but I'll figure it out. 5 reviews until I start writing the next chapter, so if you want it up, take a minute. Unfortunately, school started for me, so it could take a week or so, damn teachers giving homework on the first day. Guess that's just the world progressing.**

**Anyway, enough ranting on my part! Remember, review review review!**

**Ciao! **

**~ Tilaliastorm**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Guys, I know that most of you hated me for that chapter I posted where Helga more or less kidnaps Hermione. So many people hated it, and in fact I did too, that I decided to repost this chapter. I couldn't figure out what to do before, other than that, but a reviewer gave me an idea that sparked off to this one. If you don't like it still, well then tough noogies to you, because I'm not changing it again. Expect another update at the earliest over the weekend, but probably not until Monday. Again, I'm sorry for all of you who hated my first post!  
><strong>

**DISLCAIMER! I don't live in England. Period.  
><strong>

**On with the story!**

**The Founder's Adoption**

**Chapter 2**

Sirius slammed the front door of the Potter Manor open, his face nearly purple with anger."WHERE did you put my godson!" He yelled at the two residents currently sitting at the kitchen table.

"What do you mean, Padfoot?" James asked calmly, sipping his tea.

"Don't you 'Padfoot' me, _Potter_," he spat. "Dumbledore said he wasn't with you anymore. _Where. Did. He. Go?"_

Remus then came behind him, just as red-faced. "Where is Harry?" he asked in a deadly calm voice.

"Now don't you think that you're blowing this just a tad bit out of proportion, I mean-" James chuckled slightly, a stood up.

As James stood up, Sirius stepped up in front of him, so their faces were inches apart. "You abandon your own _child_, Potter! Why?"

James tried to back up a bit, but found that Remus was standing right behind him now, preventing him from doing just that. "We-well, er... umm..."

"Oh this is nonsense, boys, don't waste a possible lifetime friendship over something as petty as this!" Lily said, trying to calm a fussing Andrew.

"So you support this. YOUR OWN SON, LILY! Think of what will happen to your own blood!" Remus yelled at her. Andrew started to wail.

"Now why! Why for the love of Merlin would you give him up?"Sirius demanded.

James then stood up arrogantly, broadening his shoulders defiantly. "He was a squib," he said simply. "A disgrace to the Potter family, especially to be the brother of the Boy-Who-Lived."

"A SQUIB? WHY ABANDON YOUR OWN BLOOD JUST BECAUSE HE WAS A SQUIB?"

"I already said that he was a-"

"You don't need to repeat it, Potter. Leave it. We are done. Nothing from our past will ever change this. You gave up your own son for your own selfish reasons. It's not like you need any compensation to raise him! It's not his fault! No, I am leaving, and I am not coming back. I'm going to look for my godson, even if I search for decades. You may have left him, but sure as hell I won't," steaming with anger, Sirius marched out the door, leaving his friendship to Prongs strewn out behind him.

"I can't believe you. Like Padfoot said, it's not his fault. You may have screwed up small in the past, James but this gesture you can never take back. Fine, go be the arrogant pureblood ponce you are, but I renounce my godfather-ship to Andrew. I'm going with Sirius to find Harry, even if it kills me. Don't try looking for me. Just remember this, James. You could do the same, Lily. If Harry grew up and knew what his parents abandon it for, and he actually became magical again, who's to say he won't be all for getting rid of you?" Remus said softly. "In a muggle family, disabilities don't matter. That's what you told me all those years ago."

"But-"

"There are no buts here. No take-backsies. You're a fucking jerk, James, it would be good for you to finally get that through your head. Goodbye." And Remus followed Sirius out the door.

James and Lily just stood there, shocked. Andrew was behind them, screaming to be fed, but they didn't hear him. Never once had they ever heard Sirius yell like that, or heard Remus swear, at them or anybody else.

"What have we done, Lils?"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"I don't want to kidnap her, but the best way would be to just take her and obliviate her parents so they don't remember her at all**," **Helga sighed. Rowena and Harry had successfully returned earlier, and now it was her turn to go pick up the little witch, but they were all still debating what the best approach to getting her was. It wasn't just like they could waltz in and erase her parents memories, too many people would notice, and were too hard to track down. She had parents who actually cared for her.

Rowena was sitting nest to her in an overstuffed armchair, but wasn't listening to her at all. Baby Harry was wrapped up in her arms, and she was cooing at his adorable face. Helga sighed again. Rowena was already acting as a wonderful mother, and she just wasn't sure she was actually capable of that. She loved teaching all the children 1000 years ago, but then they were still all at least 11. The only bright side was that she was going through this together with Rowena, so this was a new experience for them both.

"Oh, I'm so stupid!" Helga suddenly exclaimed.

"What?" Rowena and Godric both looked up from the giggling child.

"I only need to make them think that they couldn't handle her, and sent her off to an orphanage or something, and they could tell everyone else. Oh!" And Helga raced out of the room, throwing a coat over her muggle clothes, for it was quite cold out for the beginning of November.

In the room, Rowena only blinked, while Godric snorted and said,

"Yet another decision made without my input."

"You didn't even bother to say anything!" Rowena admonished.

"Still," he mumbled. "hand me the kid, the first thing he's learning about magic is the best way to prank his dear Aunt Helga."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"ROWENA!" Helga yelled furiously, stomping into the room.

"Yes, Helga?" Rowena asked, trying to get baby Harry to eat a bit more food.

"What on earth possessed you to have me go on a wild-goose-chase to look for this fabled 'Hermione Granger'?" she asked through gritted teeth.

"What do you mean?" she replied, surprise and worry now written across her face.

"I checked the muggle records, there's no one by that name. I went to the Granger's house and when I asked, Mr. and Mrs. Granger said that only they lived there, nobody else. The part of the interior I could see was not baby proof whatsoever!" she cried.

"What?" Rowena was appalled that she was wrong. "But... But I thought..."

"Rowena," Helga then said, a bit more calmly."They said they were looking to adopt a little girl soon, though."

Rowena sighed. "I'll check the nearby orphanages with you. I must have seen something a bit too far in the future, I don't know."

Godric chose that moment to walk into the room, thus only hearing the last part of her sentence. "What's this?" he asked, amused. "The Great Rowena Ravenclaw doesn't know something?"

"GODRIC!" Helga reprimanded.

"We'll be back in a little while, Godric, take care of Harry for us, would you?" then the two witches apparated away.

Godric looked at the place they were standing a moment ago in astonishment. Then his eyes grew wide with horror.

"That smell had better not be you!"

Harry just smiled back innocently at him.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

'Rowena, I found her!' Helga called through the temporary mind link that they set up for themselves. It enabled them to talk to each other from long distances, without using the unfamiliar muggle eletrinocs or whatever they were called.

'Where are you?' Rowena asked.

'Tomorrow's Homes, in Bath.'

'Bath? Why is it so far away?'

'I thought you might know the answer to that one.'

'I may be able to see the future at will by now, but that doesn't mean I can read their minds while doing it,' Rowena retorted.

'Fine, fine, don't get your knickers in a twist,' Rowena could hear Helga chuckling through the bond as she quickly exited the orphanage she was currently searching.

'Helga!'

'Sorry.'

'So what is her name under?'

'Just Hermione. Apparently she was left here on the doorstep when she was a mere week old, with just a note stating her first name.'

'Why does that sound so familiar?'

'Mind asking Fate for me?'

'She doesn't talk to me about _everything_, you know,'

'Oh, I know. I also know that asking you constantly aggravates you to no end.'

'That it does.' Rowena thought tersely. 'You can pick her up, I'm going to cut the connection, and I'll meet you back at home.'**  
><strong>

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Hermione and Helga arrived at the Founders' tower with a crack, startling the young girl. They found Godric and Harry levitating building blocks into and tower wandlessly in front of them.

"I already went over the wizarding thing. He knows, but if he's a squib like the old fool supposes, then I am a magic-less house elf," Godric snorted over his shoulder casually.

Rowena snorted behind them, and Helga spun around to find her sitting comfortably on the couch, looking up for a parenting book. "What? It's true," she said innocently. "Anyway, I thought of a way to conceal their true identities, but we'll have to wait until they're older to ask them if this is what they really want. I'd hate to take something like this away from them without their consent."

She then noticed a wide-eyed, frozen Hermione nested in Helga's arms. "Hello little one!" she called cheerfully, before going back to her book.

"You two... honestly, you're both impossible!" Helga would have thrown up her arms in exasperation like she normally would, but that would mean Hermione would end up uncomfortably on the floor, so she kept her arms secured around the you witch.

"I can understand why Godric is, but why me?" Rowena asked, faking hurt.

"Hey!" Godric yelled.

"Shush!" Helga told him sternly. "I've only just returned with a barely two-year-old muggleborn who hasn't even heard of magic other than in those fairy-princess fairy tales!" You both honestly think that I've already had the chance to explain anything to her at all?" Helga accused, setting down a whimpering Hermione.

"Is she really a muggleborn?" Rowena asked timidly.

"I don't know, I'm not about to perform a painful blood test on a two year old who doesn't even know yet!" Helga cried impatiently.

"Sorry, sorry," Rowena mumbled, going back to the book.

Godric stood up, looking apologetic. "I'm sorry, Helga, I forgot."

"Don't apologize to me, apologize to Hermione!"

"I'm sor- wait, where is she?" he asked, looking around wildly.

"WHAT?" Helga shrieked frantically.

Then they heard Rowena laughing behind them. They turned to see Hermione with Harry, toddling back over to the corner with the blocks together. They sat down next to each other with a plop, and the Founders, rather than intervene now, had decided to wait and listen to their conversation.

"Hello, I'm Hawwy," Harry said softly.

I'm Hermione. What are you doing?"

"Magic!" Harry almost looked appalled that Hermione didn't recognize it.

"Magic isn't real!" she protested.

"Yes it is! See?" he retorted, and looked proudly at her expression while he levitated another block on the tower. "You twy!"

"I'm not magic," she replied sadly, looking at the block with longing.

"Twy!" Harry insisted. Screwing her face up, Hermione concentrated so much her nose crinkled again, and slowly but surely, Hermione's block levitated upwards and came to a rest on top of Harry's.

"See?" he asked her proudly.

"So what am I?" she asked him, now thoroughly confused.

"I'm a wizawd, you'we a witch!"

"Cool!" Hermione giggled and clapped her hands.

The three Founders looked at each other as the toddlers continued experimenting. They were going to get along just fine.

**Ciao!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, Monday was hectic for some reason this week, and technically it only has been a week since I last updated. SO here you go, chapter 3!**

**DISCLAIMER! I'm not _that_ creative... but I am crazy... **

**_Chapter Three_**

**_The Founders' Adoption_  
><strong>

They were the perfect best friends. No one that saw them ever doubted it, even if they were at a grocery store or shopping for muggle clothes. Sure, they were only 5 at the time, but anyone could tell. Rowena, Helga and Godric decided it wasn't time yet for their overall decision, but decided that they would take them to Gringotts for their first goblin , the goblins in charge had always been good friends for the three Founders, so their alive-ness was a very well-kept secret. The day most eleven-year-olds would receive their Hogwarts owls, all five of them were to be found at Gringotts.

They always met with Rignok, the head goblin, unless they were only there for a quick meeting to withdraw money.

"How may I help you today, Lord Gryffindor, Lady Hufflepuff, Lady Ravenclaw," Rignok addressed them as they entered, the children hiding behind their mothers' robes.

"Hello Rignok, we're just here to talk about some changes with the identities of our children, Rowena said, tugging Harry along, who was a bit afraid of the scary-looking goblin.

Rignok's eyes widened in surprise.

"My Ladies, you have..."

"No, of course not! These are our adopted children, and we were looking to formally set up and conceal any bonds between the two," Helga said, appalled that Rignok would suggest such a thing. Godric just stood behind them, looking very amused at their bright red faces.

"I see," he said pensively. "I will only be a moment, I'm just going to call Ripshot, he's the head of the magical bonding and blocks here," and Rignok stuck his head in the gringotts-only floo system.

"Magical bonds _and_ blocks?" Godric asked, looking a bit concerned. "Since when did they combine the post?"

"Honestly Godric, if we hadn't been telling you that your head was on your shoulders all these years, you wouldn't know where it truly was," Rowena said, exasperated.

"You still haven't answered my question," Godric huffed indignantly.

"Daddy, Mummy means that it's always been that way!" Harry piped up.

Rowena, Helga and Hermione laughed while Godric just turned bright red, having been owned by his own son.

Rignok reappeared with another goblin, who the Founder's took as Ripshot.

"Hello Mr. Ripshot, I presume that Mr. Rignok has already told you why we asked you here?" Helga said cheerfully.

"Yes, he has. I can do a scan on the two of them, looking for any dormant bonds, but the scan will also include any blocks that have ever been placed on them," he warned.

"That's fine, we've never put any up on them, so I wouldn't imagine finding any," Rowena said.

Hermione approached him first, and he performed a full-body scan on her, while a quill was making notes on a parchment beside him.A few minutes later, the check was complete, and Hermione retreated back behind Helga's robes, still cautious of the interesting creatures.

"She seems to only have the soul bond with that young boy... I'm sorry, but could I ask your names?"

"This is Hermione Granger," Helga introduced.

"And my son is Harry Potter," Rowena added.

The two present goblins gasped.

"We think that James Potter, head of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter, attempted to remove him from the family, but couldn't as he was, and still is, the rightful heir," Rignok said carefully.

Godric looked grim, while Helga and Rowena just looked upset.

"What does that mean?" Harry inquired.

"Well, little one, that means that your father tried to get rid of your title to your family, but was unable to quite yet. You are able to resign from the position, but he's unable to change the title until you turn eleven." Rignok said.

"I don't care!" Harry cried. "My daddy is right here next to me, not the man that abandon me!"

Rignok looked taken aback. "Well, we can deal with that a bit later. For now we should finish the scans.

"Right," Ripshot said. "Mr. Potter, would you please step forward so we can get an accurate scan?"

Harry, no longer afraid of said goblin, complied. A few minutes, later, Harry's scan was complete, but there was now a frowning Ripshot, and a much longer parchment than Hermione's.

"What is it?" Rowena asked worriedly, taking in Ripshot's expression.

"I think you should see for yourself," he said grimly.

_(1) soul bond with Hermione Jean Granger-applied at birth  
><em>

_(2) tracking spells, broken at 15 months-applied at 15 months_

_(1) Metamorph block-applied at 6 months_

_(1) Animagus block-applied at 6 months  
><em>

_(1) weakened magic block- applied at 15 months  
><em>

"He BLOCKED my son's magic?" Rowena shrieked. All present covered their now-injured eardrums.

Rignok rubbed his ears, and polietly asked, "Who, may I ask, do you believe set up the blocks and now dismantled tracking spells?"

"At 6 months, I believe it was his own father. At 15 months, the only possibility is Albus Dumbledore." Godric said, as Rowena now looked like she was planning a most sadistic revenge on the manipulative man.

"We can rid him of the blocks, but to set up the soul bond_, _well, you may decide that you want to wait until they are a bit older, because they'll be able to hear each other's thoughts, as they are close enough for them to trust the other, and..." Ripshot trailed off, grimacing slightly.

"We understand perfectly, Ripshot, thank you for warning us. Soul bonds are one of the few areas that our expertise doesn't cover-yet, knowing my dear friend Row here," Helga said, raising her eyebrows at a determined Rowena at the end of her statement.

"Will removing the blocks be harmful?" Godric asked, eying Harry's small frame warily.

"No, but if you, for whatever reason, decide to visit St. Mungo's and have them removed there, it will be. Wizards don't have the same method as goblins do," Ripshot warned.

"Could we remove them now?" Harry pleaded.

Rignok looked at Harry warmly. "Of course we can. Should I call in Firetail, of will you be able to manage?" he asked Ripshot.

"I'm good, but... you may all want to stand back, there could be a powerful magical release."

Harry's eyes widened, still not entirely sure if it would be painful of not, but decided to comply, as everyone else was moving away, and backing out now would seem babyish. Anyway, wouldn't he finally be able to practice magic?

Ripshot went to stand in front of Harry, and unsheathed a goblin-made sword from an invisible sheath, and held it in front of him. Not threateningly, but only for ritual purposes. Nonetheless, it still made Harry nervous.

After a long, tense silence, where all you could hear was Ripshot's chanting, a powerful glow engulfed Harry, and that was all he remembered before blacking out.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Harry woke back in the tower, where Helga, Hermione and Rowena hovered over him nervously.

As soon as he showed signs of comprehension, Hermione tackled him in a lung-squeezing hug.

"...Mione...breath..." Harry wheezed out. Hermione released him immediately, blushing red. Helga and Rowena laughed behind them, then Helga took out her Mediwitch kit, always found in every room of the tower. If they hadn't been so trouble-prone, both children would have found this terribly annoying. Instead they were thankful, honestly, when Godric's pranks backfire, you **will **need bandages.

"How are you feeling, dear?" she asked him, fussing around his bed.

"Fine, what exactly happened?" Harry asked, trying (and failing) to push Helga's wand away, so she wouldn't find any reason to give him disgusting potions.

"Well, sweetheart, Ripshot thought there wouldn't be that large of a magical backlash, and you fainted from the power. We couldn't see for a bit, but when we could, Ripshot and Rignok instructed us to take you home. We'll visit Gringotts another time to deal with everything else,"Rowena said, looking at Helga for conformation that he truly was okay.

"Thanks!" he said, hopping out of bed. He whispered something in Hermione's ear, and they both ran to the door.

Unfortunately for them, at that moment Godric had decided to open that same door with a bang, squishing the two children against the wall.

"Oi!" he yelled. "My son wakes up, and nobody tells me, then without letting me do or say _anything_, you just let him _go_?" Godric asked incredulously, missing the glares from the two mothers, and the groans from the children pushing the door away.

"Godric!" Rowena and Helga yelled simultaneous, both whacking him upside the head as they rushed to check the five-year-olds.

"Thanks a lot, Dad," Harry muttered miserably, as Helga made them get back into bed, due to the chance of a concussion.

"Err... sorry Harry, Hermione, dindn't mean to do that," he chuckled nervously.

"So what was so important that you had to squish us into the wall?" Hermione asked innocently.

"Well between the five of us, I think Rowena and Helga were planning to help me start teaching you magic next week!"

**A/N: I planned for it to be longer, but I figured that I'd give you guys an update today, and if you're lucky, there'll be another over the weekend. I'll likely just repost this chapter, making it longer. Personally I dislike super short chapters like this, but I dunno. **

**Thanks to all of you that reviewed, Favorited, and alerted my story! Love you guys!**

**Tilaliastorm  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks to all of you guys who continue to read and review, they mean so much to me, and I can't keep for posting with all you guys out there! I'm actually really excited, I'm hoping to break the 10,000 hit bar this chapter...**

**Me: And for the record, I don't own Dobby, Rita Skeeter, or any other minor Harry Potter character.**

**The Cricket Dude: What about the rest?**

**Me: *Huffs* Well I don't own them either, or anything at all. Now you can leave me alone.**

**The Cricket Dude: I do need to go find Pinoccio...**

*** I don't own Pinoccio either***

**On with the story!**

**Founder's Adoption**

**Chapter 4 **

Another day, another memory. Today it was just another large explosion due to the inability of Godric and potions, and the idiocy of two certain children to try and have him help with a certain- ahem- prank potion. Rowena and Helga were actually watching them, casting invisibility charms over themselves so they could watch and prevent the children from getting hurt from the impending explosion.

"Godric, honestly, Harry and Hermione aren't going to get any better at potions if they keep learning from you!" Rowena was still reprimanding him, an hour later. Harry and Hermione were watching from behind the couch, stifling their giggles.

"Well at least this time it was in the potions classroom in the main castle, so we don't have to fix anything!" Godric hopelessly defended.

"Idiot, someone else is going to get blamed for that, and why exactly did you feel compelled to brew in the MAIN CASTLE, where anyone can just waltz in and find you?" Helga yelled.

"I thought that you wouldn't find us?" Godric said meekly. Truth to be told, now that they had Harry and Hermione living with them, Rowena and Helga scared the crap out of him even more.

Hermione and Harry could no longer hold their breath, and a sharp series of giggles rang from behind the sofa.

Rowena and Helga smiled tiredly. "Come on out, kids, and you get to tell us exactly what potion you were brewing, seeing as Godric here claims to have been listening to one of you reading the instructions," Helga said, raising an eyebrow as the two aforementioned children gulped.

Them crept out from behind the couch, and they looked so afraid that both mothers could help but burst into gales of laughter.

"Well that's not very nice," Hermione huffed, watching her mother try to reclaim herself. Harry nodded in agreement, crossing his arms in a pouting manner.

"Sorry!" Rowena gasped, straightening up. "So what potion?"

Harry and Hermione looked at each other. "We don't know, Godric was reading out of a book while we brewed!" Harry said convincingly.

"I'm getting a headache," Helga said, while Godric and the mischief makers laughed at their predicament.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"So what are we going to do today, Godric?" Hermione asked, bouncing up and down.

"Yeah, what dad?" Harry asked, copying her.

"Ah ah ahhh, that's still a surprise!" he answered, a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

"Err... dad, will Mum and Helga approve, because we're not exactly off the hook for that griffin incident yet...," Harry asked warily.

"Of course!" Godric said indignantly. "They're actually going to meet us there!"

Hermione and Harry looked at each other before shrugging and following Godric as he cast an invisibility charm on them and walked into the Forbidden Forest.

They had only gone in there alone once, but after a meeting with some... well lets just call them creepers... they were more or less afraid of the place unless one of their parents were with them.

"Where are we going?" Hermione inquired, after entering the forest.

"We're going to the Forbidden Forest, isn't that obvious?" Godric teased. Hermione huffed.

After twenty more minutes walking in complete silence, they appeared at a small clearing.

"Where's Mum and Helga?" Harry asked.

"Hey, you made it here before us!" Rowena yelled, running into the clearing from another pathway. Helga followed her, struggling to carry what looked like some very heavy boxes.

"Now do we get a bit more insight?" Hermione raised her eyebrows at the sight.

"We're going to make your wands!" Helga said excitedly, setting the boxes down in relief.

"YES! I was RIGHT! You owe me three galleons, 'Mione!" Harry exclaimed, thrusting his hand out. Hermione grumbled good-naturedly and complied.

"What was it this time?" Rowena asked.

"Really Row, we should be encouraging this kind of behavior! Gambling, honestly!" Helga admonished.

"Oh, settle down, I'm not encouraging this, I'm simply asking what it was over!"

"Well-" Helga was cut off from a cough by Godric.

"Sorry," the two said simultaneously, blushing.

"So what was it?" Godric interceded.

"I said we would be making our own wands at nine, and "Mione said that we would be buying them at Olliviander's at eleven," Harry said smugly.

"Give the galleons back them Harry," Rowena told him.

"What, why?" Harry whined.

""These are going to be your wands when you're learning with us, and your backup wands during school, unless completely necessary. We're going to buy you wands at Olliviander's when we go school shopping for you to use at Hogwarts."

"Damn," Harry swore, handing Hermione the gold back.

"Harry!" Rowena admonished, appalled at his language.

Harry smiled sweetly at her. "What does it mean, Mum? I hear Godric use it when he gets himself into fixes, and thought that it would be appropriate in this situation."

Rowena turned to glare at Godric, who gave Harry a look of betrayal.

"It's not _that_ bad!" he squeaked.

"Oh really?" Hermione asked. "Then what's worse?"

Helga turned to glare at Godric as well.

"I am_ sooooo_ screwed," he muttered.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"So drag your hand over the blocks of wood, and choose the ones that call to your magic," Rowena instructed.

"I was wondering, Row, why are we making these wands so complex? Don't most wands have simple ingredients, and only one at that?" Hermione asked.

"The more potent the wand is, and the more personally suited, the harder it is for others to use your wand. Besides, it's more powerful this way," Rowena was about to launch into lecture mode, when Harry yelled,

"Found them!"

Rowena raced over to guide him to the next step while Hermione began to drag her hand along the line of different types of wood.

Harry had three different types of wood laid out in front of him. Smoking holly, diamond redwood, and shifting maple. The maple was constantly shifting into different forms, like a bowler hat and umbrella stand.

"Very good Harry, we'll have to freeze the maple when it comes to that, but here are the cores, run your hand over each container, and again, you may find more that one suited to your person, but pick them all out anyway."

Harry handed Godric the wood, and he immediately started carving the blocks into a wand shape, melding them together to make an interesting shade of brown as he did so. Then ever so carefully, with patience only seen in Godric every few years, he carved out a hollow in the wand for the core to fit snuggly inside.

He then picked up Hermione's wand-wood, and proceeded to make a combination of Blackwood, Blue Azalea, and Sighing Ash.

Harry was a bit nervous around the exoticly labeled core ingredients, and cautiously kept his hand several inches above the various containers and jars. Nevertheless, he laid out in front of Rowena a total of five different cores that had called to him through the difference.

Rowena continued the process, and coated the ash griffin feather in the coral snake venom, then twisted the entertwined Bobincoat hair and Horntail heartstring around them, finally wrapping them all in a basilisk scale. She then very carefully fitted the core into the hollow in the wand, then handed it back to Godric, who took a remaining chunk of his leftover wood and sealed the bottom off.

"Try it out!" he said excitedly.

Harry was about to do so when Hermione yanked it out of his hand.

"What do you think you're doing?" she hissed. "We're in the open, and the Ministry can detect underaged magic in wands!"

"Sorry," Harry said sheepishly.

Rowena and Helga gave her grateful looks for reminding him. They couldn't blame him though; they had been just as enthusiastic when presented with their first wands, it was only a matter of who was going to catch them in the act. Back then it would only be your parents making sure you were only practicing studies; the Ministry actually hadn't existed until they were about twenty, and just beginning the foundation of Hogwarts itself.

Hermione then handed Rowena her three cores; Grindylow tooth with Veela and unicorn hair wrapped around it. She and Godric repeated the process with Hermione's wand, then asked,

"Ready to try them out?" Hermione and Harry nodded enthusiastically, then disapparated back to the tower wit the two, leaving Helga to clean up all the boxes and containers.

"At least Godric forgot his favorite muggle knife, now I've got another bribe," she muttered. "Oh, this one is worth a lot!"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Remus Lupin and Sirius Black were very near giving up. They had searched all the orphanages, and none had come up with anyone named Harry Potter ever living there. For the past four years, they had been searching through every muggle record and looking for evidence that a muggle might have adopted him and simply switched his surname.

That plan had come to a standstill. Often, they thought about going to ask James or Lily where Harry had been take, but their pride prevented them from doing so. They had gone around the Potter house under a disillusioning charm several times (James, for whatever reason, had never keyed them out of the wards, so they were able to get in unedetected. Likely he was still hoping that they returned.) and found that James had moved on, but Lily was still quite distraught over her ignorance and foolishness.

Unfortunately when the _had_ decided to finally ask where Harry had been put, they heard Lily asking Dumbledore if Harry could come home, and asked him where he was. She didn't know, and Dumbledore refused to tell her. James just didn't care. He could see that his wife was unhappy, but tried to make her forget him by playing with her and Andrew all the time.

Remus and Sirius had very nearly returned, when during another eavesdropping session they overheard James'_ plan _for Harry. Lily didn't know, he was just explaining to 9-year-old Andrew while she was out visiting friends.

That was something else that they had an issue with. Naturally, they had grown up and seen that they had been completely arrogant ponces throughout their Hogwarts' years; at least Sirius had. But Andrew's friends were downright spoiled brats. Ron Weasley and Neville Longbottom were his constant companions, and whenever they went to an outing, they always teased and jeered at the other children there. Andrew basked in any glory he could get, and the rest of the wizarding world wasn't helping. They didn't know, but their mere tolerance for his atittude made his head that much bigger.

So now they were camping out in a forest, not really willing to go back to their huge manors or simple homes, or anything that brought them so close to the wizarding world. Their goal for now was to simply find Harry, and make sure he was okay.

**A/N:So I rewrote some parts of this story, edited it a bit... subtle changes, but it really makes a difference. new chapter 5 should be coming out within the next week or two, sorry I stopped updating, I waited for every opinion, then my teachers got quiz/test happy for 2 weeks, and I live in MA, and we had massive power outages the last week (my French teacher still didn't have power Friday, but was cheerful anyway (not that she ever isn't) and said she as delirious... it was actually kind of funny, especially because it was Halloween dress-up day and she was wearing a tablecloth) check the news if you don't believe me... **

**~Tilaliastorm  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer **Disclaimer** **Disclaimer** **Disclaimer** **Disclaimer** **Disclaimer** **

******A/N: I'm not very creative, am I? Well, I don't own HP. So there.**

**The Founder's Adoption**

**Chapter 5**

Harry looked at himself long and hard in the mirror, one last time.

"Are you sure this is what you want, Harry?" Rowena came up behind him, smiling softly.

"Of course, Mum, why wouldn't I?" Harry replied, slightly surprised.

"I thought that maybe, well, umm," Rowena was at a loss for words, not sure how she should explain this to him.

Harry chuckled softly. "Mum, I love you and Dad, not the Potters. I know that you might think that I want a connection to them somehow, but appearance just makes it hurt a bit more."

"This means so much to us, honey," Rowena wrapped him in a soft hug.

**~RoseWind~**

Hermione sat cross-legged in front of the mirror, analyzing every detail about her self that she wanted to remember.

"You're positive, darling?" Helga came up and sat next to her, looking into her eyes through the mirror.

"I know that I don't have the same issue that Harry does with his appearance, but I guess, well,"

"You want to feel a bit more like family?" Helga guessed.

"Yeah," Hermione sighed. "But Mum," Helga turned to look at her daughter directly. "Will it hurt? Will Ragnok be there? Does the potion taste bad at all? Will Harry and I be in the same room? Does someone need to-" she rattled off.

"Hermione!" Helga exclaimed, easily cutting her off. Hermione blushed pink after realizing that she had been rambling again.

"So how do you think I'll look?"she asked after a moment.

"Well, I think that you'll get...

**~RoseWind~**

Harry and Hermione clung together, shifting nervously. They wanted the blood adoption, but that doesn't mean that they weren't allowed to be nervous.

"Hello Lady Ravenclaw, Ragnok can't come in today, unfortunately, he had a manditory meeting with the other Gringotts' branches heads today. Annual meeting, and everything," the goblin at the desk, Sharptooth, said.

"Oh, I know, Sharptooth, we just need the appropriate documents and potions, then we can proceed. It really wasn't necessary that he was here."

"Easily done, now Lord Gryffindor and Lady Hufflepuff, if you'll just follow Lady Ravenclaw and the children to room 28B, Shiftpin should be there waiting for you." He pointed them down the hall to a far room on the left, and they thanked him and left.

"You're alright with this, right Harry?" Godric asked, one more time before they began the ritual.

"Yes," Harry said, more confident now that he was there.

Shiftpin held out a murky blue potion to Godric, who silently cut his palm and let a few drops of blood slide into it. He handed the vial to Rowena, who gave Harry an appraising look before doing the same.

Harry wordlessly took the vial from her, and without pausing to look at it, for fear that it would repulse him from going through with it, Harry tipped his head back and swallowed. At first, nothing happened but him scrunching up his nose in revulsion to the taste, but then an uncomfortable tingle started in his toes, and began to run over his body. The uncomfortable tingle turned into unbearable pain, and Harry sank to the ground, immersed in a hazy sheet of red surrounding his vision. He might've heard someone calling out his name, but his hearing was too muffled to comprehend anything. Rowena and Godric, my real mum and dad, Harry thought, before his world turned black.

Hermione stared, horrified at the display of pain that Harry had just seemed to go through. Her mother looked at her tentatively, wordlessly telling her that she didn't have to do this.

"I still want to. Harry can do it, so can I," Hermione said defiantly. Helga sighed, and slit her palm, letting a few drops of blood ooze into the handed Hermione the potion.

Hermione braced herself as soon as she swallowed, and, like Harry, immediately scrunched her nose at the taste. Then moments later she dropped to the floor, unconcious.

**~RoseWind~**

Harry woke up in what looked like Helga's hospital bed in the tower. He was quite familiar with it, and hated it with all the passion in his heart. Well, maybe it was just all the whit surrounding it, but still...

Anyway, as Harry looked around, he quickly realized that this wasn't Helga's hospital room, and the walls weren't white. Most of all, he noticed that his parents were looking at him, worried, and Hermione was in the bed next to him, with Helga at her side.

"Oh! You're up!" Rowena exclaimed, immediately cradling him in a big hug.

"Oi! Mum, I need to breath!" Harry laughed as his Mum backed up, looking a bit sheepish.

"I'm sorry, I've been so worried! I mean, you were out for four hours, and Shiftpin said that-"

"Mum! I'm fine!"Harry exclaimed ,effectively cutting her off. Rowena huffed but didn't say anything else.

"Hey kiddo, Row was really worried though, she's been soooo much more mother hennish since you came around, you know. It didn't help that Shiftpin said you're not supposed to be out this long," Godric chipped in.

'Sorry Mum. Hey, can I have a mirror now?"Harry said hurriedly.

"Where'd this sudden vanity come from?" Godric teased. Harry blushed as his father handed him one.

"Whoa!" he gasped. "I look so different!" Harry examined himself while Godric pointed out his various aspects.

"See, you've got my bronze hair, and it's a lot longer, and Row's old eyes, they used to be deep blue before they turned gold, though, and you're scar's pretty much gone. You look a bit stronger too, but I'm not surprised, scrawniness seems to run in the Potter family," he rambled.

"I know you don't like you're scar, so we can use some muggle make-up to cover it up. That'll be better that an illusion that can easily be _Finite_d off," Rowena explained.

Harry looked at his mother for real right then. She was truly beautiful, **(A/N: I'm NOT trying to make Harry sound like a complete perv here!)** just like he always thought, but he studied her closely to see what other traits he had picked up. Rowena had thick, long, caramel colored hair that she usually kept half up in a braided crown, the rest over her hair cascading down her back in soft curls. She ad golden eyes from immortality, but he knew that her eyes used to be a dark blue like his now were. He had her slight nose, and a sprinkle of freckles crossed over the bridge of it, just like her.

He turned to his father, and definitely saw the resemblance in his long bronze windswept hair; in his mind he was jumping for joy that he would no longer have the untamable Potter hair. His father also had golden eyes from immortality, but from a painting he knew that they used to be a dark brown. He had his mouth, and there was an overall handsome aura that emanated off of both of them.

"How's Hermione?" He asked suddenly, wanting to know how his best friend had fared.

"Oh, she just woke up while you were admiring yourself in the mirror," Rowena teased. Harry blushed again, and he grew a brilliant red as his parents and Aunt Helga all stood up and said that they would leave them alone for a bit.

"Hey Harry," Hermione said shyly, keeping her eyes downcast. She tentatively raised them to meet his, and he definitely saw his Aunt Helga's traits prominently portrayed in her. She had her mid-back length soft honey blond curls, her old deep violet eyes, a more slender figure, an full soft pink lips. She also looked a bit smaller, but his Aunt Helga was pixie-like, so that was no surprise. She positively glowed in his eyes.

As they studied each other, they unnoticingly wandered closer to each other, and when their eyes met again they blushed brilliantly once again.

"Wow Harry. You look really different," Hermione said quietly. "I-I mean good different, not bad different, you look really handsome actually, and-oh!" she skittered back a few steps after realizing what she said.

"Thanks 'Mione," he smiled warmly at her, telling her that it was okay. "You look really beautiful too. Well, not like you didn't before, but- oh this is really awkward now," he said, chuckling and looking around the room, waiting for the parents to return. He glanced at the shackles bolted to the wall, which looked extremely out of place compared to the row of hospital beds and welcoming light green walls. "Inviting place they have here, isn't it."

Hermione followed his gaze, and giggled nervously when she saw what he was looking at.

"Harry," she said after a minute's long comfortable silence.

"Yeah, 'Mione?"

"You know how, when we were five and we came here to get something resolved, i forget what now, but I do remember this: Aunt Row, Uncle Drick and Mum were talking about a soul bond. Between us, I mean."

"Yeah...?"

"Well, I researched them, and I found out that there was another way to create the bond other than a ritual. I think that our parents meant for it to only start as a friendship bond, but..."

"'Mione, you don't have to say it if you don't want to. I know about it too, I overheard Mum and Dad talking about it a few weeks ago. I think that they want to set it up before we go to Hogwarts, but not too soon. Did you mean that..."

Hermione blushed. "Not yet, I mean, I just wanted to tell you. I don't think I'm ready for that either."

Another long minute of silence came upon them, until Harry broke it. "They're taking an awful long time to come back in here, do you think that they want us to start snogging or something?" he teased, giving Hermione a sidelong glance.

"Harry James-! er, I don't know know what to call you. Well that kind of ruined it. But don't even _say_ something like that!" she chuffed him on the back of the head when he chuckled. "Prat!"

"If we have the alone time, we might as well begin planning the revenge on Dad..." Harry handed her a crumpled up piece of paper that he had in his pocket from earlier (thankfully the goblins didn't bother to put them in hospital gowns) but quickly retracted it as said man walked in with his two best friends.

"Oh!" Hermione exclaimed, not expecting Harry to move so quickly. "Hi Uncle Drick! Er, well I was trying to tell Harry here off for something he said, but I didn't know what to call him. What should I be yelling when he becomes a prat again?"

"Do I even want to know?" Helga moaned, rolling her eyes skyward.

"A., I heard that, and b., probably not," Harry grinned cheekily. "But I was actually wondering the same thing. Merlin knows I won't go more than a week without Mum finding _some _reason to badger me!"

"You'll have to ask her then, you know by now that any paperwork I try to do mysteriously bursts into flames," Godric smirked.

"Yes, and you're never holding your wand when you do that, oh no, not at all!" Rowena teased. Then she looked at Harry a bit more seriously. "You don't have a surname right now. The only options the goblins have available is Gryffindor, Ravenclaw or Potter, and for some reason I doubt the first two would blow over well, and you've already adamantly refused the third. Godric likes to look at this as one big mysterious prank on the entire British wizarding nation, but it really is more for your safety. You'll be going to Hogwarts without one, unless you come up with another option."

"What about me?" Hermione inquired.

"You don't have one either, darling. More or less for the same reasons as Harry, but we don't really want anyone looking up 'Hermione Granger' in the muggle records and find out that she disappeared almost ten years ago, only to turn up at Hogwarts. You'd be brought in, questions, and possibly removed from us, even if we could get you back undoubtedly, but we'd really like to avoid that," Helga told her gently.

"That's alright, but won't it seem like we're brother and sister when we go to Hogwarts, instead of us having a soul bond?" Hermione covered her mouth as soon as she said the last part.

"How do you know about that?" Rowena asked, an eyebrow raised. Hermione could tell she wasn't angry, but she still shrank back behind Harry.

Sensing her distress, Harry answered for her. "She actually remembers from when we were five, Merlin knows I wouldn't, but I overheard Aunt Helga and you, Mum, talking about it about a month ago."

"And what do you think about it?" Godric asked, sitting down on a couch nest to the bed Harry and Hermione were sitting on.

Harry shrugged. "We both decided that we aren't quite ready for it, and realize that you likely want to set it up before we leave for the main building."

Helga's eyebrows shot up. "You sound like you've been talking this over for a while."

"You left the room, we were bored and someone had to bring _something _ up. You all know how 'Mione here reacts to long awkward silences," Harry grinned at the blushing Hermione, who ducked behind his back again.

"I guess personalities don't change with the potion," Godric deducted.

"We can see about the more physical aspects back home though," Harry raised his eyebrows.

Hermione, Helga and Rowena groaned. "No more brooms! I get nauseous from just watching, and I've seen Aunt Row and Mum nearly catch heart attacks seeing you flip and dive around!" Hermione yelled.

"All the more reason to do so! It makes your day that much more exciting!" Harry grinned.

"I do believe that this day had been exciting enough, thank you very much, Harry," Helga said sternly.

"Aw, c'mon Helga, let us have a bit of our fun!" Godric whined.

"No is no, Gryffindor, I will be confiscating both of your brooms as soon as we get back to the tower," Rowena told them.

"Not if we beat you there!" Harry yelled, running toward the fireplace, Godric hot on his tail. They were through before The girls had even registered what he meant by that.

"Harry James-!" Rowena began, standing up. She paused as she realized she didn't know what to say next."He was right, Hel, but now I really need to figure out what to yell, Harry James doesn't sound _nearly _as threatening," she complained as she and Helga walked through the floo. They and Hermione came out to see the boys running out the door, brooms secured firmly in their grasp.

"Not _nearly _as threatening!"

**Sososososo sorry about the wait, guys! I really don't have much of an excuse, I'd be a hypocrite if I did... Anyway, I decided to give you a longer chapter to make up for a little bit. (I know, I know, it doesn't work, but still!)** **Tell me how you like it! Oh, I tallied up all your votes and suggestions, and here are the standings:**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**You actually thought that I was going to tell you? Are you THAT gullible? No, I'm not stupid, you get to learn as the story progresses. And for those of you who think that they're all smart and are going to go tally it up in the reviews. I say Pbthththth! to that! I got plenty of PMs, so that could throw you totally out of whack! Ha! **

**Anyway, flames accepted, I like constructive criticism, as long as ****you don't start swearing or anything...**

**~Tilaliastorm**


End file.
